The Arrival
by spiritedghost
Summary: <html><head></head>Buffy and the gang are forced to leave one reality/dimension behind for another  extended summary inside please read, it will all make sense, promise.  This is a The Arrival- A Prequel- To A Second Chance. A massive cross over BTVS/TVD/ROSWELL.  smirks</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**First let me say, I do not own, TVD, nor BTVS and nor do I own Roswell, I am writing this for no monetary gain, I just love to entertain and as these 3 series all have so much in common character wise and really they do, I thought I would take them out to play. I like to play hard so they might get tired. If hard core smut offends I suggest don't read. However if it does not offend and you want to laugh, maybe cry and have a lot of fun. Read on and enjoy. Reviews are most welcome and needed. (winks) you know the drill button at the bottom press it and post your review, the muse likes reviews he helps write faster. Now I give to you:**_

**The Arrival**- A Prequel- To **A Second Chance**

By SpiritedGhost

Two slayers:

Buffy Anne Summers & Faith Leon

Two souled vampires:

Spike & Angel

Two Watchers:

Rupert Giles & Wesley Windam-Price

One Key aka Buffy's little sister:

Dawn Summers

A Witch:

Willow Rosenberg

A Seer:

Cordelia Chase

A Carpenter:

Alexander (Xander) Harris

_**Location & Time: Living room of The Salvatore Boarding House- 12:01 A.M.**_

_Traveler's point of view:_

Ten sets of eyes stared in disbelief into the warm inviting flames of a roaring fire, of a fireplace. Ten weary travelers from an alternate dimension had just been given a second chance. They could never go home again it was not possible, for them this was it, this was all that was left. These 10 travelers, were exhausted they had just been put through and ordeal that if not for their strength of character, mentally and physically they sound be unconscious from exhaustion both mentally and physically and yet they all stood, with each passing second, they were becoming stronger and more sensitive to their surrounds and each stood up straighter as each second passed.

Slowly as if awakening from a dream, they smiled at one another, seeing for the first time since they clawed their way through the crack to this dimension, their new home, that they had all made it, seemingly intact.

Spike and Buffy where the first to move, throwing themselves into each other's arms, touching each other to make sure the other was okay, looking into each other's eyes and feeling along their mated link that each was okay, as their lips came together and met in a loving passionate way, Dawn was next to move, she came to them and hugged them to her fiercely, they kisses her forehead as the held on to her for dear life.

Angel and Cordelia came together much the same way, kissing each other and touching each other thankful that their mate's were safe. Each touch, each kiss showed anyone watching their love for one another.

Alexander Harris, know to his friends as Xander grabbed his girlfriend, Willow to his chest and stroked over her arms and then back up to her face cupping it lovingly in his hands. Her green eyes boring deeply into his brown as they lost themselves without conscious thought two sets of lips crashed together in relief and an affirmation of their love for one another.

The last couple came together in a frenzy, as lips and body's met simultaneously their love just admitted less than twenty four hours ago as Faith lay in a hospital recovering from what should have been a fatal wound to her back, just above the kidneys courtesy of a demon's attacking claws. Wesley was so pleased that his girlfriend was alive and recovering told her he loved her and she broke down in his arms at that moment and took the chance that scared her and told him she loved him as well, when he moved to kiss her and gather her injured body into his arms, she knew she had found the home in his arms she had been seeking her entire adult life.

The last to move was the other watcher, Rupert Giles. He immediately went out and sought the comfort of his slayer and her family, he embraced them and then stepped back to survey, then ensuring to himself that they were all intact and well he took in a much needed emotional breath. These ten had literally saved their world from destruction. The prophecy was diverted and their home was safe, the price was high, they could never go back. These ten where all that was left, it was enough, they had each other and that was all they needed to survive.

_**Location & Time: Living room of The Salvatore Boarding House- 11:59 P.M.**_

_Occupant's point of view:_

An uncommonly handsome man, with dark short shaggy hair, startling blue eyes, dressed all in black, sat with a drop dead gorgeous brown haired beauty in his lap, she was wearing a blue t-shirt that came down to her knees and nothing else, she was curled around his body, kissing him with a frenzy. The comforting flashes they had both come to expect whenever they became intimate connected them in a way that neither had ever known. From that first tender kiss they had both shared just 4 months ago. Their souls were connect and nothing on this planet or any other could ever shatter what they shared. The man appeared to be in his mid to late twenties, the girl mid twenties. As the kiss ended so did the images and they smiled lovingly at one another. Leaning forward and down to her chest he moved faster then humanly possible and kissed then bit down on the pebbled nipple of her right breast as he massage her left in his hand, teasing her till she thought she would lose her mind. She let out a loud moan, that could be heard throughout the large room and then ground down on his now hard member causing him to hiss and moan. Gripping the hair at the nape of his neck and releasing her breast from his hand, he tugged her head back and looked into her eyes smirking and arching an eyebrow and spoke softly his voice heavy with hunger, "Your evil!"

Looking into his blue eyes, "I could leave if you want." Her own voice heavy with the same hunger. "I could go stay at Caroline's or Bonnie's house. I mean if this is too much for…."

Before another word could escape her lips his lips crashed into her's and met them with an equal amount of lust, then he slowly broke away, and breathlessly she said, "or I could just stay."

Not saying a word he lovingly and hungrily smiled at her, causing her to melt even more then she already was and he arched that damn eyebrow and she was totally helplessly lost in her lover once more.

"Okay, princess, I need a drink and I want you to stay just as you are. Don't move an inch from this spot, I will be right back." With that said he lifted her and stood, putting her back down, smirking at her, he mouthed the word, "Stay!" Pecked her lightly on the lips and moved to the liquor cart and poured himself a scotch, watching her he took a sip. Then put it down and made her a virgin sea breeze and added just the right amount of Tabasco sauce to it, reached into the ice bucket and added a generous helping of ice cubes got his own drink and returned to her, putting the drinks down on the end table next to the chair she occupied he picked her up sat back down and brought her back to his lap.

She smile lovingly at him and kissed him softly, "Thank you love." She picked up her drink and took a sip. Smiling at him she said, "Perfect!" then she put the drink back down and watched this man's face that to her represented a Greek God.

Taking her face in his hands his lips ghosted over hers as he said in a husky soft voice, "My thoughts exactly." As he went back to her lips and started to deepen the kiss and started to stroke her right breast and then pinching down hard on her nipple teasing her the way she like, soft enough to drive her to distraction and just hard enough to offset the pleasure with delicious sweet pain. She hissed in pleasure as once more he claimed her lips. As his eyes started to slowly shut, giving into the pleasure her body and the mews coming from her throat always brought to him, he felt an almost imperceptible breeze coming from in front of the fireplace.

His lips left hers. Her eyes opened searching his seeing that he was apparently looking at something or listening to something outside of her range of senses, she turned to see what he was looking so intently at. She took in the empty space between them and the fireplace. "Honey, what do you see, there's nothing there?"

He covered her mouth with his finger tips and shushed her simply saying, "Wait for it!" She looked at him puzzled but trusting his enhanced senses she still held her arms around his body burrowing deeper into him and watched.

_**Location & Time: Living room of The Salvatore Boarding House- 12:01 A.M.**_

_Third person perspective:_

As the couple sitting on the chair waited for what the dark haired blue eyed man was sure was coming and what his lover had no clue as what to expect, it began to happen.

Translucent ghostly shapes began to take shape in front of the fire place. A gentle breeze came out of nowhere, the ghostly figures all appeared facing away from the couple watching. Said couple sat in silence and as disturbing as what was happening before their very eyes where, they were handling it well. Not a hint of panic was evident in the way they sat, just curiosity. They each took a sip of there drinks as they waited for whatever was happening before their eyes to play itself out. The supernatural was not lost on either of these two, so they waited taking comfort in each others arms.

The translucent shapes started to take form and slowly ever so slowly solidified. For an instant the lights dimmed then jumped back to normal intensity and 10 figures stood in the middle of the living room all facing the fire place. To say they seemed disoriented would be an understatement. At first they appeared to be gasping for breath and staring, or the man watching assumed they were staring because of their body language, at the fire place, that made sense to him as they did just materialize in front of it. As he watched they started to become animated with one another seeing if they were all okay, some touching one another almost as if they were trying to reassure themselves that they were all in one piece.

The woman in his arms looked on at the new arrivals, with fascination and only fascination. She showed no outward sign that this was disturbing to her, if it was, anyone looked would not be able to tell. In reality these two should have gotten up and ran from the room screaming and pulling the hair out of their heads but that was simply not the case instead, this was almost like a calm before the storm. They just sat together watching.

The travelers once satisfied that they were all together started to get there bearings. When the one tiny woman with red hair turned to look behind her, her eyes went wide as she opened her mouth and the only sound to come out of it was, "EEEEP!"

As a group the travelers all turned as one and could only look on at the couple that was sitting on the chair staring at them. These Ten people went into a protective crouch not knowing what to expect only knowing they had to be ready for anything. Even though the tension was evident in the way these ten stood protectively of each other, they had a calm about them of course it could have been the shock of what they had just experienced or it could have been the way they naturally reacted to the unknown.

A man with black short hair, a black shirt, black low cut jeans, and beautiful black shoes. Is sitting in a chair holding a glass filled with some kind of liquor and a beautiful brown short haired girl in his lap snuggling against him. Looking with wide eyed innocence at these ten strange people. She has no idea how they did what they just did, but oddly enough she is not disturbed by it, their aura which she can plainly see, is non threatening and as exhausted as these ten people look and as beat up, she senses no danger at all just a sort of relief and perhaps a bit of shock.

The girl looks at her boyfriend or is it husband kisses him on the cheek and says in a sweet voice, "Honey, who are your friends and how did they get in here?"

She unfolds herself from him and stands up, she is about six foot tall, pretty, short brown hair light makeup, a blue t-shirt that comes down to her knee's and nothing else.

The man stands and moves next to his girlfriend, he is extremely good looking; his eyes narrow as he tries to figure out what he has just seen, but doesn't seem to be bothered by it in the least almost as if the supernatural is an everyday occurrence to him. So instead of feeling threatened he smirks at the ten strange people in front of him and says in a rather bored voice, "My name is Damon Salvatore, this is my girlfriend Isabel Evans. You are standing in the middle of my Boarding House and you just appeared out of thin air. I have never seen you people before in my life so I am going to ask you four simple questions. Who are you? What are you? How did you get in? And where are you from?" He tilts his head slightly to the right looking at them all, deciding what he is going to do as he awaits an answer.

While he awaits his answer, Isabel, looks at the 15 year old her eyes are wide she is scared and Isabel can feel it. She looks at Buffy, the blonde slayer next feeling her puzzlement and confusion, then senses her strength and Izzy backs up a step. She does the same to all of them, then takes a step back and touches Damon on the hand, thinking to him, ~Honey, your scaring the little girl and they don't understand where they are or how they got here either, so be nice! They are disoriented to say the least. Lots of confusion but nothing that indicates they mean harm in any way, the blonde one is just posturing to protect the others~.

The man named Damon nods to his girl friend.

Buffy recovers first. Not sure how she is supposed to answer those questions so she simply points up to the sky and says, "We come in piece!" And smiles politely.

Isabel starts to laugh at the answer, Damon smirks at her and shakes his head in amusement.

Giles looks like he has seen a ghost, Wesley is just plain in shock, Faith stands next to her sister slayer ready to fight her way out if she has too, Cordelia reaches for Angel's hand. Spike stands and moves slightly in front of Dawn and reaches for Buffy's hand. Willow leans against Xander because she is exhausted and has no clue how she is suppose to react to this.

His blue eyes show he is up to mischief as the one named Damon, say's, "Good to know!"

TBC

_**Yes a cliff hanger. (smirks) This story is a triple cross over BTVS/TVD/Roswell. (Try saying that three times really fast) it picks up at the end of my story entitled, "Discoveries" Which is found in The Buffy The Vampire Diaries fanfiction center. It is a pre-quell to the story called, "A Second Chance". It picks up around the fourth or fifth chapter of that story. This part will also be posted in Roswell's fanfiction center. I am drawing from a wide audience. I hope I don't disappoint. (grins) You should read at least the last chapter of Discoveries to understand how they arrived here in this dimension, Yes I said this dimension. It will make sense if you read it. Otherwise they will explain what happened to them and how they got here. There are a couple of back stories going on in this story and I promise they all tie together in a way that will astound you. The story that I am also writing called, "A Second Chance" may be taken down and then put back up in the next couple of day's. How these people all come together has changed a bit, when I decided to add the Aliens of Roswell to it. So come along for the ride, tell me what you think so far and I will reward you very soon with another chapter. **__**Press the button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think, I compel you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- We All Fall Down:**

Spike watches the dark haired man closely feeling that if either of them is a threat it would be him. His own steel blue eyes piercing into a similar set, of blue eyes, neither willing to back down from the others gaze. Spike extends his vampiric senses and finds the man before him is a kindred spirit a vampire, but not exactly like how he once was or how Angel is now. The man is a different breed of vampire. He then casts his gaze and senses on the woman, he smiles at her and once again extending his senses he finds she is not entirely human there is something else about her and he doesn't think she is a demon, she just feels off. He looks back to the one who called himself Damon.

"So, Damon is it and your bird here is Isabel?" He asks in a calm voice, trying to figure out just where they all are and how these two are going to relate to them in the future.

Damon smirks and takes a step forward, Isabel, grabs his hand and squeezes it and after four months of being with her boyfriend she knows his body language so she sends a thought along their link **_Honey, play nice!**_ His body relaxes imperceptibly to anyone other than her as he continues to smirk and tilts his head a fraction of an inch to the left.

"Yes and you would be?"

"They call me….." Before he can finish a scream is heard from Dawn.

"Spike…." Then her voice sounds like she is broken, losing strength, "I don't feel so well," he is beside her in less time than it takes to blink and catches her as she drops, much like a marionette that has had its strings cut.

He is on one knee and he looks up in to the very concerned face of his mate, he takes a fraction of an instant in time and looks to his fellow travelers and what he see's is beyond anything he has ever witnessed and for someone that has just crossed over into another universe, another dimension, faced down a hell goddess, faced the vampire trials, redeemed his soul, and became a human/vampire hybrid capable of walking in sunlight that is saying a lot. This however is beyond his ken and he truly hopes they are all going to live through it.

He watches as if time has come to a crawl, almost like watching an ant, climbing a sheer wall. His family and friends are all falling down in the slowest of motions. Then in the blink of an eye, he looks up with disbelief and realizes his friends are all unconscious on the ground. With the exception of Buffy who simply say's, "Spike, what did you do?" She is smiling at him, he knows it is an old joke and it is her way of dealing with an impossible situation. That is the last thing she has time to say as she too, hits the ground and is unconscious.

As his own eyes start to roll up into his head, he gasps and say's so quietly that anyone with anything other than enhanced hearing would never have caught it, "Buffy. Oh bloody hell, this can't be good!" He hits the floor face down and remains unmoving.

Damon and Isabel look at each other not comprehending what has just happened. Finding his voice first Damon say's, "Iz, you did see that?" She nods at him and releases his hand and goes to check on the ten arrivals.

As she is checking them for signs of life, Damon grabs his phone and hits his speed dial for a number he rarely uses but figures he needs her and she can alert the others while he tries to sort this out. The phone rings and is picked up on the second ring, much to his relief. Not unexpectedly however the owner of said voice does not sound thrilled to get this call.

"Damon, what do you want?"

"Nice to hear your voice too, Sabrina. Unfortunately this is not a social call. As much as it pains me to say this," he pauses for a second as he does his famous eye roll thing and then continues, "I need you here, NOW!"

She say's in a dry irritated sounding voice, "What did you do now, Damon?"

"Listen Judgie why do you have to assume I did something."

"Because the only times you ever call me are to clean up your messes."

"Point taken, but it's not me this time."

Her voice filled with panic she asks, "Is it Elena? Did something happen to her?"

"No it's not….."

Before he can complete the sentence she runs right over anything he might say, "Did you hurt Isabel? Damon, I swear to god, I will end you if you hurt her."

In an irritated voice he snaps at her before she can continue, "Listen you little witch, you owe me. I need you at the boarding house, now and you know I would never hurt her. So get over yourself and call the others and get your cute little ass over here. NOW!" he growls out the word _**now**_ and then disconnects from the call.

He grumbles under his breath, "I should have ended her when I had the chance."

Taking a deep unneeded breath he moves over to his lover and puts a hand on her shoulder as she places one of her hands over his and gives him a reassuring smile, "I will talk to her when she gets here ok?"

He smirks at her and rolls his eyes, her stomach clenches as it always does when he does that. God if they didn't have to deal with this, whatever this is, she would slam him up against the nearest wall. Her face and neck turn beat red at the thought and he can smell her arousal.

"Princess, " He says in a seductive voice that causes her to shiver. "Any other time, I would love it."

He winks at her and then looks down at their uninvited guests, "Will they live?"

"I have no idea Damon. They have strong pulses they are breathing no real injures that I can tell except for the obvious collection of bruises they all seem to have and you know the fact that they came out of nowhere. I need Liz and Max."

"I told Judgie to bring them all."

"I heard, I also heard what else you said to her. Why do you have to push her buttons?"

He stands up and brings her with him and cups her face in between his two hands looking into her eyes, "God, I love you. Any other time, I would show you just how much I love you but I suspect this is not the time."

Her heart rate literally sky rockets out of control, her mouth goes dry and her eyes glaze over in lust. She swallows almost forgetting to breathe as her lips crash into his. She forgets everything for a moment lost in him. The scent of scotch on his breath in his mouth on his tongue, as hers battles against his, she can taste it, her body pressing desperately against his. She whimpers into his mouth begging him silently to take her. Ever since the first night, she can never get enough of him, he was hers and she was his and right now she wanted what was hers.

Damon let his hands ghost down from her face to her neck as she ground against him begging him silently. He could smell her, his Isabel, his little princess. His hands found their way between their bodies as they filled with her breasts and his hands squeezed with the delicious feel of their fullness and her rock hard nipples.

She started to slide her right hand from his shoulder as she felt him tease her breasts her hand trailed down the outside of his body to its destination as if it had a mind of its own. She needed to feel him.

As he felt her cupping him between his legs he gasped into her open mouth and then snapped himself begrudgingly back to reality, this was not the time or place and he knew it and had to stop it. He released her breasts from his hold on them and gripped the hair at the nape of her neck with one hand and pulled her head back. She whimpered against the loss of pressure from his lips and the taste of his tongue against hers. Her dark smoldering brown eyes looked into his and then she realized what she had been about to do and blushed even brighter and shrugged at him sheepishly.

Her voice still filled with desire, her body still wanting everything and anything he was capable of giving to her, she said, "I guess this isn't the time, huh?"

"Princess," he sighed as he placed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"Sorry," she said softly. "I don't know what came over me. I know this is not the time. We have to figure this out don't we?"

Letting out a shaking breath getting his own emotions and body under control he kissed her softly and then turned with her and looked out over the floor and saw ten people lying in a crumpled heap, showing no signs of life. Then he looked back at her and smirked, "No I think we definitely have to figure this out."

Two moments later, Bonnie burst through the door with Stefan and Elena in tow and came to an abrupt halt as she took in the sight before her. Damon and Isabel caught in an intimate embrace, scattered on the floor were ten bodies in various conditions.

Stefan and Elena chose that moment to collide with the back of Bonnie as they also took in the sight, the three of them staring at the scene before them not even knowing what to say or think.

At that moment Alaric chose to enter saying, "So Damon, what is the big emergency?" He froze at the sight before him.

Damon just looked sheepishly at those on the ground then up to his friend's face and rolled his eyes, as if to say, _I didn't do it._

As Damon was thinking _I didn't do it_ four more of the group arrived. Max led the way followed by his wife, Liz and her best friend Maria, with Michael bringing up the rear. No words were needed between these four as they were so strongly connect with one another. Isabel and Damon shared the connection with these four just as strongly. Isabel because she was also a hybrid not to mention Max's sister. Damon shared it by default with his being so strongly bonded to Isabel, something Bonnie had tried to explain away as two souls united - as twin flames. All very mythical sounding, Bonnie being Bonnie couldn't just have admitted that they were soul mates she had to do the twin flames thing.

Liz heard her sister in laws thoughts first, _help?_

Liz sent warm calming emotions of love and assurance along the link as she made her way into the room followed by the others and started to check on the ten fallen forms before her. All four of them started checking and could find nothing wrong with them, they were breathing all appeared to have strong pulses except for one (Angel), while he was in fact breathing he had no pulse. Liz looked at Max questioningly and moved over to his wife and checked the one without a heartbeat. Then just shook his head and stood facing Damon and Isabel. His face was unreadable he wanted answers and he was in King mode. He just stared at them and Isabel was the first to glance away from his gaze, Damon was having none of it and stared him down as he gripped Isabel's hand in his.

Maria was staring at the body of the youngest female. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. Michael noticed the look on her face.

"Maria, what's wrong?"

"Michael don't you see it? It's all around her kind of like a halo."

He shook his head and answered her. "Honey all I see is a little girl lying on the ground, what do you see?"

She turned to Liz, "Lizzy you see it right. She is so beautiful and she's covered in it."

Turning to look back at the little girl, Liz just shook her head. "Honey, I don't see anything but a little girl on the ground."

Maria just continued to stare and said nothing, she was shocked she had never seen something like this before and just didn't have words to adequately describe what she was looking at so she remained silent.

As if all the new arrivals had the same thought at once they turned to Isabel and Damon for answers. Damon just pulled Isabel tighter to him tucking her into his side, protectively. She started to bite her lower lip, she really had no answers.

Finally as Michael was about to ask, two more people entered laughing at something one of them said and then came to a confusing halt as their eyes both went wide and the dark haired male of the two winked at his blond companion, started to open his mouth to speak.

Before he could utter a word, Caroline walked up to both Damon and Isabel and poked him hard in the chest and glared at Isabel, "What did you two do to them and who are they?"

Damon and Isabel gaped at the blond before them in shock before Isabel asked her, "Why do you think we did anything to them?"

Caroline snorted and rapid fired her way through a myriad of explanations and question, "Oh, please, Izzy your with him and he always causes trouble so your guilty by default." Looking quite pleased with herself she continued rounding on Damon, "You need to stop corrupting her. Kyle say's she was a quiet, reserved girl before you came into her life. She herself admits that she didn't even really think about sex until you got your claws into her and now all she wants is sex. Then we all get these telephone calls from Bonnie saying Damon did something bad again and we needed to get home. Ya know we were having lunch. You owe me lunch. Now there are like," quickly does the math in her head, "ten strange bodies on the floor who are unconscious. So what did you two do to them? And who are they?"

Damon moves faster than the human eye can follow and cover's Caroline's mouth with his hand and hisses at her, "Blondie, stop talking! You are giving me a headache." He uncovers her mouth and she tries to speak. Recovering her mouth his voice is full of fury. "Caroline, I mean it shut up!"

She nods and he lets her go, she goes straight into Kyle's arms and says, "Meany." She continues to glare at Damon.

From were Isabel is standing red faced she huffs and crosses her arms over her chest pouting she says, "Why do you people always blame everything on the Vampire and the Alien?"

Liz and Max turn as one to look at Izzy in disbelief. "Did you just ask that," demands Max. "Isabel you two were the only ones here and you called us all for help!"

Damon puts his chin on top of Isabel's head and mutters, "Good point! Now if we could all just get back to the matter at hand and move on." He holds up his hand to silence them and continues, "however before you all start talking at once and Sabrina over there is tempted to give me an aneurism for harming human's in her town. They just appeared out of nowhere and shortly thereafter fainted. We have no idea who they are or where they are from. We are as shocked as you are."

Marie continues to stare at the younger one on the ground then looks back up at Michael and whispers, "She is glowing, green. The same color energy Liz and Max use for shields. What does that mean Michael?"

**TBC**

_Seemed as good a place to stop as any! Questions left unanswered to be answered at another time. Are Damon and Isabel actually in trouble? Would Isabel really let Bonnie hurt Damon? Have you noticed how everyone got to speak but St. Stefan, Elena and poor Kyle? I say poor Kyle because the woman he loves is an eternal 17 year old vampire that has a tendency to have word vomit. Don't worry loyal readers all this and more will be cleared up in the next chapter called, __**The Powers Are Coming, The Powers Are Coming: The Powers To Be**__. Which actually might leave you with more unanswered questions? Ya never really know with me, well I know but you aren't suppose to yet. (Oh my god, Caroline has infected me with her damn condition. Until next time gentle readers and in the mean time if you could find it in your heart to review I will send you a cookie. Thank you ever so much._


End file.
